Dark Forest Circus
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: Ciel gets a letter from the Queen, stating there have been disappearances under the big top that has just recently come to town and he needs to put a stop to it. Upon getting there, Sebastian ends up doing some investigating and finds his attention snapped away by the star. I own nothing but my character!


Okay, this is my first time writing from a different POV, please take it easy on me.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Circus Time_**

_Come one, come all! Come to the one night only circus! Come early to meet the circus troop!_ The brightly colored paper contained pictures of animals and some of the troop on it, they were all in neon colored clothes and smiling wildly. The young boy stared at the paper then sighed softly, he didn't want to go to the circus but he was the Queen's Watch Dog and he must do as he command "Sebastian," he looked over at the tall, red eye butler as he stood by his side, reading through the letter he was handed "The circus is in town and I guess we are going to the circus early," he sighed in annoyance, he could already feel a sneezing fit coming on as the butler bowed slightly with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, my lord, whenever you are ready then we will leave, shall we take the others with us?" Sebastian asked, that forever smile never leaving his face causing the boy to sigh with a shrug. "Would you rather them be here and end up burning the place down, master?" Ciel tensed up at the thought then waved him off to let the others know they would be going, he bowed once again then walked off to ready everyone at a moment's notice of leaving.

The trip was short, the circus was located out in the woods and it screamed sketchy "Master Ceil, is it really out here? In the creepy woods?" asked the young, nervous, blond boy as his turquoise eyes gazed out the window.

"Just imagine if this was a trap, leading us to this unknown place and suddenly BAM!" the maid giggled at the thought of the horror that could only await them "The path is gone and the carriage gets plunged down into a ravine, a perfect murder mystery for Scotland Yard, eh Finny?" the poor boy cowered near the cook as she prattled on about her scary fantasy.

"Oi, leave the poor boy alone, Mey-Rin," growled Baldroy as he glared at her, she adjusted her glasses and waved him off with a soft giggle while Finny continued to stare out the window to keep watch.

The carriage rattled along the path, the sun had already started setting slowly "Do you think Tanaka will be okay by himself?" voiced Finny as he glanced back in, before anyone could answer the carriage come to an abrupt halt, the horses neighed loudly in fright as everyone peeked out the windows.

"Sorry, we don't allow carriages past this point, please step out and follow this path," their eyes turned up to a man and woman on stilts "Come on, if you don't hurry then you won't meet the performers," stated the man as he stepped around the carriage.

Sebastian quickly stepped out then held the door open to let the other file out "Any reason why we are to walk?" Ceil demanded as he stepped down and turned his gaze up to them.

The woman looked down at them "We have some who try and sneak away from the circus on carriages and scare people who live in Town, we can't have that happening now can we? Max, Jack, can you show our audience to the tent?"

A figure stepped out from the bushes, causing the trio to gasp in surprise "Yes, we know, very surprising to see twins conjoined," sighed one.

"Ah, but Brother Max, they are stunned over the gaudy outfit you picked out," Jack stated, pulling at the skin tight outfit, half was striped green and yellow while the other half was red and yellow.

"As if, anyway, follow us," Max shook his black hair from his face to show off his bright emerald green eyes that sparkled in the lantern's light. They turned and started down the path with the group slowly following after them.

Mey-Rin shivered slightly from the chill in the air "So, were you two…?"

"Born like this? Yes," Jack glanced back at them with one green eye while the other was half green and half yellow "Our mother abandoned us when we were born, thankfully we had the Circus Master and his Star save us from death," he finished, stealing the lantern away from Max.

"Star?"

Max scratched his head and adjusted his hat "Yes, we call her Mother but Master makes us call her Star instead, since well, she is the Star of the circus," he answered as he grabbed the lantern back. They followed in silence then the twins suddenly came to a halt "Here we are, welcome to the Dark Forest Circus," they stepped to the side.

The orange and yellow striped tent stood tall in the clearing, almost as tall as the trees with lanterns hung with the utmost care all around it, performers were out and about "Come, you must meet everyone!" they took off running towards the tent.

"Let's go, I want to get this over with and go home," Ciel sighed as he slowly followed after the conjoined boys with Sebastian right at his side.

The group made their way to the tent "Ah! Welcome to the Dark Forest Circus!" a man walked out from the tent, his outfit was different from the other performers, his pants were tight and black while his shirt was white with frills "You're a little late but you can meet our troupe before they go on, I'll give you the grand tour," he stated brushing his long blond hair from his face as he started walking off, he hadn't even taken but a few steps when a scream in terror along with a roar of a big cat. "Dammit! It got loose again! STAR!" he screamed as he took off running, Ciel quickly followed with Sebastian right on his tail. They turned the corner, a large yet powerful cat stood over a cowering child while the ringmaster stood with a whip in his hand "Damn you, cat!" he flicked the whip hard to force the cat away but a woman stopped it, letting the whip bite into her skin and wrap around her gloved arm tightly.

"Are you and idiot, Lothar!? You think hitting Saguar is the wisest thing to do with the child under him!?" she jerked her arm, bringing the whip to her as her beautiful violet eyes glittered brightly behind the mask that covered her face fully "And you know this only angers him," she snapped, throwing the whip far away. Sebastian was in awe of the woman, his eyes roamed over her body which was covered by skin tight clothing that showed off her beautiful curves. The colors, black and red, matched perfectly with an interruption of a small white streak that separated the two colors; her top mimic the colors but was sleeveless, showing off her milk white skin. She adjusted the mask as she turned away from them "Saguar, up!" she stepped forward towards the cat, the cat immediately stopped growling and sat back on his haunches, letting the girl run behind the woman. "Good boy, now, why were you attacking this poor child?" she walked forward and started petting him as if he was a house cat. His golden eyes glittered in a faint light from a nearby lantern as he looked over to an open cage where two large misshapen dogs sat, a shrill laughter coming from them as they watched "Zed, Ted! Bring it here now!" she growled, they answered back with a growl of their own "Bring. It." She snapped, they got up and trotted over.

"W-what are they?" Baldroy asked as they dropped a doll at her feet.

"Spotted Hyenas, they tend to get in trouble by stealing toys from children, least I trained them not to kill," she sighed picking up the doll, fixing it and handing it back to the girl "Sorry about Zed and Ted, they love taking things and Saguar was only protecting you," the child nodded "Good, Max, Jack!" the conjoined twins ran up to her "Please help this young girl get to her family, oh and get her a sweet treat for her troubles," they nodded and lead the girl away. "Okay boys, to your cages, we need to be ready for the show tonight," she clapped her hands and they darted to the cages "Now, if you folks will kindly excuse me, I must get ready for the show," she bowed then calmly walked off.

"Anyway folks, let me get you settled in," Lothar stated, quickly ushering them into the tent.

"Ah, Sebastian," Ciel looked at him and Sebastian nodded before disappearing from the group, he had a mission and he couldn't displease his master.

* * *

D: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
